


Bound to Distraction

by story_weaver



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Ian has a crazy idea, Japanese bondage, Shibari, There isn't much of a plot, flogger, not even sorry, sensory play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/story_weaver/pseuds/story_weaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is desperate for anything to get him out of his own head. “Anything” turns out to be Mistress Raven Cain. This takes place a couple of months before the beginning of the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHORS NOTES/WARNINGS: Mild depression, BDSM bondage/punishment, some language…. This is the first story I’ve written in about 3 years, and the first fanfic I’ve EVER done, and also the first time I’ve ever written anything smutty.

Adam had been awake for the majority of the day, the sun was nearly setting and he wasn’t remotely tired. Not for lack of trying of course, he had done everything he could think of to tire himself yet here he was awake and working on his third funeral song that day. He was feeling down even more than his usual self, and everything he did drove himself further and further into his own head. Everything.  
‘Why am I here…in Detroit?’ He thought to himself for the thousandth time that day. ‘Why haven’t I moved to Tangier, to Eve?’ He then looked around his living room, to his precious instruments and other items strewn about. ‘Right….because moving is a pain in the ass.’ He sighed and rolled his eyes. No sooner had the sun set than Ian stopped by, a vintage amp in hand.  
“Man, you ok? You look like shit.” Ian looked a little wide-eyed as Adam tossed him a weary glance, “I mean, ummm, you just, uhhh, have some bags under your eyes.”  
“Haven’t been too tired lately. Thanks for this.” Adam nodded toward the amp as he reached for a wad of cash.  
“You sure you’re ok man?” Ian looked genuinely concerned, Adam sighed.  
“Yeah. Just thinking too much I suppose.” He was hoping to keep his words sparse, and maybe he could he Ian out of there.  
“I know someone that could help...”  
“I don’t deal with shrinks.”  
“No, no I know man. She’s not a doc, she’s,” Ian coughed trying to conceal his discomfort. “Uhm, she’s a dominatrix. Pretty effective from what I hear.”  
“Why would I want to see a dominatrix?” Adam was nearly beside himself at the suggestion. Ian shrugged, left her number anyway and took off.  
Adam stood in front of her house, he’d been there before. Twice in fact. In the space of twelve nights, he’d made three appointments. She was effective indeed. The mistress had been nearly gentle the first time, just to break him in more or less. The second time she had been firmer, and all it did was leave him wanting more. Hence, he was back tonight.  
He knocked on the door under the porch light, he couldn’t help but bounce on the balls of his feet a little. The grain of the wood on her porch floor took on a whole new level of fascination while he waited for her. The stained glass door finally opened with her silhouette illuminated by her hall light. Adam had to stop himself from gawking at her black leather skirt, black and red corset, straight brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail and her sharp blue eyes.  
“Well? Are you coming inside?” The words rolled off her ruby lips.  
“Yeah, sorry.” Adam stepped in and for the third time noted the dreary interior, not unlike his own home.  
“Go up to my playroom and make yourself ready. You remember my requirements?” Mistress Raven Cain pushed the door shut as Adam stood by her.  
“Yes Mistress.” His long legs made fast work of the hallway and stairs. Once in the safety of her immaculate playroom he quickly stripped himself of his jacket, t-shirt, shoes, jeans and his gloves. He hadn’t bothered with underwear, then again he seldom did. He knelt on both knees with his back to the foot of the bed, hands palm down on his lean thighs, already beginning to harden. Mistress Raven stepped through the door, her red lips and high cheek bones even more pronounced in the soft lighting of the room. She stood in front of him as he kept his gaze on her shoes, black stilettos, he hazarded a glance at her calves.  
‘Fuck. Just Fuck.’ Adam thought, his cock couldn’t help but twitch at the curves of her legs.  
“Look at me.” Mistress Raven demanded, her tone harder than in the past. “Tell me, my creature of the night, did you have any particular fantasies in mind?”  
“Not really,” he licked his lips. “Just, please, bind me. Show me no mercy. Make. Me. Yours.” He held her gaze, but his stare was hollow. The Mistress smirked, walked over to the table behind her, and picked up a length of navy blue rope.  
“Safe word?”  
“Eve…ning…” Adam was thankful he caught himself. The mistress nodded noting the word.  
“Tell me, have you ever heard of shibari?”  
“Not really. The word is of a Japanese origin if I’m not mistaken though.”  
“You’re not. Stand and take a step towards me.” He did. “It is an art, tying these knots so they are beautiful, yet strong and functional.” She began by tying a slipknot around his waist and continued to lace her jute rope up and around his torso. Only once in a while grazing his sinewy form with her silken skin, but it was enough to make his eyes roll. He couldn’t help but be grateful that his pants were off, or his dick would have broken the zipper by now. She picked up another length of rope and started with a slipknot on the rope that sat just above his shaft then looped it around his base, then around his balls, and tied a knot the rubbed against his perineum. His cock was throbbing, but she ignored that to continue the intricate knots down his right thigh, then his left. Another length of rope was added, which she wrapped and knotted down his left arm, across the small of his back then up his right arm. His wrists were effectively tied to his hips, he noted that he could move but would not be able to without feeling the glorious pull from every elegant knot that Raven had so carefully placed on his person. Mistress Raven sauntered over to the table again making sure to put an extra swing to her hips, which only served to make Adam impossibly harder, as he stared at her round ass. This time she held a spreader bar, and secured it around his ankles and forced his legs apart a little further. Adam couldn’t help but let out an audible groan as the knot between his legs pressed up against him and the ropes rubbed against his skin.  
“Alright so far?” She looked into Adam’s eyes, noting the glassy quality of his stare. He was just starting to slip into subspace, just starting to surrender to her.  
“Perfect Mistress.” His brain was slowly losing rational thought.  
“I could punish you, you know? After all you were ten minutes late. Then again there’s something a tad more intriguing I’d rather know, perhaps I could whip it out of you.” The mistress teased.  
‘Fuck. Fuck. FUCK,’ Adam thought the last lucid part of his brain raced. ‘How did she know? Was it my cooler-than-average skin or had she not noticed that I don’t exactly have a pulse?’  
“The first night I asked you why you called me. You never answered.” She smirked and in her right hand was a leather flogger.  
‘Shit. That’s not much better.’ Adam was at least grateful that he wouldn’t have to worry about turning her. Or eating her. ‘Even though she probably tastes heavenly.’ Mistress Raven stood behind him now, and with a well-train flick of her wrist he felt the flogger against his ass. Adam jumped from shock but his cock twitched in excitement, the strain he felt there was nothing to the flogger. She brought it against his other cheek. Then Raven pressed herself to his back, mostly to inhale his uniquely masculine scent, he leaned into her craving her touch.  
“Are you going to tell me now?”  
‘I…I almost want to,’ Adam couldn’t believe himself. How was this zombie making him come undone so easily? When he stayed silent she pulled herself away and he whimpered at the loss of her warmth. She brought the flogger against the back of one thigh then the other, then the sides, then his ass.  
“Why are you resisting Adam? You know how persistent I can be.” When he stayed silent she stepped around him. “That’s so disappointing that you don’t truly trust me.” She picked up a fluffy feather and ran it over his skin. It tickled him through the ropes a light moan escaped him as he felt his stomach flip. The blue of his eyes were glazed. “Are you still with me darling?”  
“Yes Mistress,” he sighed. Adam closed his eyes and bit his lip, nearly drawing blood. She turned on her heel, pulled the table closer and took off her skirt. The mistress sat on the table and spread her legs as she ran her fingers up and down her thighs.  
“Look at me Adam.” Adam’s eyes opened and nearly sprung from his head to see her slick folds. The mistress finally let her fingers just start to play with her labia, slowly she opened herself to his full gaze. She dipped a finger into herself and drug her juices to coat her clit and she toyed with it for a moment. Raven gasped as her hips bucked slightly, she roughly shoved two fingers into her quim. Adam groaned. “Will you tell me Adam? I would like to know why you suddenly felt the need to seek my help.”  
“I…I was…am seeking… o fuck,” Raven reached out and wiped off the bead of pre cum off his tip then sucked it off along with her own juices with a pornographic moan. “Oblivion. Distraction. I just want to forget.” Raven smiled with closed lips, but it was tinged with sadness. She offered him her other slick finger as a reward, he was right she tasted heavenly.  
“Forget what pet?” She put the feather down in exchange for her favorite wartenberg wheel. Mistress Raven let it skitter across his skin between the knots, he gave her the most delicious reaction when it ran along his thigh then again when she ran it up his shaft. He nearly came when it touched his tip, Adam was unbelievably close to coming, and he didn’t think he’d last much longer. “What are you running from my sweet, your secrets are safe with me.”  
‘If only you knew,’ Adam nearly laughed at his own thought. To please her he went for safer waters.  
“The love of …ahhhh…my eternity is…. across…the… world,” he managed to choke out. The wheel skittered across his chest and neck. His senses were flooded, the smell of her arousal, the sound of her pulse just under her skin and the wheel on his own. “And society has gone to shit.”  
“Very good my darling. My, that’s a lot to forget, would you like me to really help?” Truthfully she had wanted to fuck him since she heard his voice over the phone for the first time. Now, was her chance, and she didn’t know if she’d get another. Adam swallowed hard and bit his bottom lip. Mistress Raven slowly allowed her bare fingers to caress the over-sensitized skin on his back. With her other clients she was rougher, closer to what most people thought a domme was, but she couldn’t quite bring herself to do that to Adam. He was too elegant to make him crawl around on a leash like a dog, plus with his demeanor he’d probably enjoy knife play more than he was supposed to.  
“I, uhh, bite when I come.” O yes, he was in subspace but not so deep that he was in any danger of a serious drop. The mistress knew just how to play with that.  
“Good thing I like being bitten,” she purred. She undid the spreader bar and backed him up till he fell back on the bed. Their lips met and he couldn’t help but notice the sweet note of mangos on her tongue. Raven pulled a rope cutter and a condom out of her night stand.  
“Head on pillows, on your back, now!” She gasped as her chest heaved, Adam did as he was told. Raven cut the ropes from around his wrists, slid the condom over his shaft and straddled his hips. “Keep your hands behind your head.” It had been too long for the both of them and didn’t needed any more foreplay. She impaled herself on him and let out a strangled moan. “Adam, pet, don’t you dare come until I tell you to.”  
“Yes Mistress.” His eyes rolled with how tight she was. Raven braced her hands on his shoulders, her fingers wrapping around the ropes that where still tied there. Adam realized now what she had done, the rope around his base acting like a cock ring and as she rolled her hips with him still buried deep in her heat the knot between his legs hit nerve endings he barely knew existed. Adam gasped and moaned when she started bouncing on him, his eyes just started rolling again when Mistress Raven leaned forward and rested her forehead against his.  
“Keep your eyes on mine,” her voice was shaky as she started clenching around his impressive girth. She was close and he didn’t know how much longer he could hold out. She nearly cried out as her inner muscles clenched down on him with her first orgasm. Her breathing was ragged but it only spurred her on moving along his length as his girth stretched her perfectly.  
“Please, please, Mistress.” Adam, not proudly, begged. After impaling herself on him twice more she nodded her consent that he could come. He bucked his hips, slamming his whole pelvis against her, when she cried out he repeated his actions. Finally they both came, her with a scream and him with a well-placed bite to her shoulder. He drank her blood as they rode out the last spasms of their highs. He licked to wounds and closed them just as she began to move down to undo the ropes along his legs, groin torso, and finally undo what was left on his arms. When his body was free from her artful Shibari work she grabbed some lotion and began massaging his stiff muscles. Adam’s eyes fluttered partly from her touch but mostly from exhaustion, he was grateful when she grabbed the soft red blanket that he was already fond of. He wrapped it around himself as she stretched out behind him, Adam’s frame dwarfed hers but she was used to that. Raven also knew it didn’t really matter as she hummed in his ear and draped an arm over him. He slept for a time, she ran her hands through his surprisingly soft hair. He awoke and immediately started dressing. Raven smirked, stretched, and grabbed her red satin robe. They walked to the door in silence.  
“Thank you Mistress.” Adam handed her fee to her in cash, as always.  
“My pleasure, I hope it helped.” The mistress didn’t bother to count the money, knowing it would all be there. He smirked and averted his gaze as he left, saying nothing. Once the door was shut and locked Raven started walking back to her room.  
“Who would have thought a vampire, could be such a good fuck?” She mused to herself as she headed to bed.


	2. Bound to Submission

“Hello Adam,” Mistress Raven’s velvety voice crooned in Adam’s ears. “Sit, there is something I would like to discuss with you.” He took a seat opposite her in the other wingback chair. “Do you recall the events from last time you were here?”  
“Of course, please feel free to use…Shibari bondage? On me whenever you see fit.” He gave her a self-satisfied smirk.   
‘Cocky little brat aren’t you?’ The mistress thought.   
“But nothing we did made you uncomfortable, no boundaries broken?” She paused. “You have to let me know if I did.”   
“What? When you fucked me, you mean? I think that falls under most men’s fantasies. Plus, you strike me as someone who doesn’t do that with every…client…of yours.”  
“True, actually you’re the first. I had to ask though as your Domme, your needs have to come first and I can’t cross any boundaries without talking to you both before and after. I apologize for not doing the ‘before’ discussion.” She took a sip of her water to let Adam think of a response to that. Once she set it down Adam took her face between his hands and kissed her with all the passion he could.   
“I have no boundaries,” he knelt in front of her. “Everything you can’t do with the others do to me. I have nothing to fear, and no particular fantasies tonight. Fulfill some fantasies of yours.” She gave him a weary look, but a vampire would only have a stake through the heart to worry about right?  
“Strip Pet.” He stood and, on a whim, he started to dance and tease a little. Was this something he would have normally done? Never. However, if it got her to use a paddle or anything on him then he was willing.   
‘Think you’re cute, huh?’   
“Do I strike you as a patient woman?” Raven asked drily, amused as she was. She stood to get her toys of choice for the night, and barely caught his slight pout. “Don’t you give me that! Clothes. Off. Now!” She laid her selections on the table, taking the black leather cuffs with her. “Turn.”   
“Yes Mistress.” Once his wrists were secure she bent him over the mattress and sauntered over to the selection on the table.   
“You know, taking your clothes off so slowly was very naughty of you,” she selected the brown suede paddle. “Do you know what I do to bad little subs? Safeword?”   
“Leather,” he squirmed ever so slightly when she ran the paddle over his firm ass.   
“Good. I’m going to give you twenty. You will count, am I clear?”  
“Yes Mistress,” he sighed as she braced one hand on the middle of his back to keep his cheek pressed to the bed. Smack! “One!” Smack! “Two!” Smack! “Three!” At five she ran her hand over his ass, giving a gentle squeeze to the reddening skin. Raven took great pleasure in every groan that escaped with the number. At eleven his brain had taken the pain for pleasure, the numbers fell from his lips in groans, his cock was hard and he moved his hips in hopes of friction. But found only air. Smack! “Twenty!”   
“Very good my pet.” Raven let him stand as she pressed a small kiss to his shoulder. “Would you like to make it up to me?”   
“Anything, Mistress,” he groaned as she moved in front of him. She took off her skirt to reveal thigh-highs and garter straps that connected to her corset. Panties were noticeably absent.   
“Make me come with your mouth.” As if his cock couldn’t get any harder, he dropped to his knees and dove between her folds running his tongue along her lips, grazing her opening, only when she started to squirm does he attack her clit. He circled it, then finally, drew it into his mouth and sucked. Mistress Raven gasped as her hips bucked, Adam moved lower and with the very tip of his tongue he circled as he eased his way in. Her juices were sweeter than he could have imagined, he thrusted into her as she gasped and bucked.  
“O fuck!” His nose had hit the underside of her clit. Raven wove her fingers through his black hair, and ground her hips against his face, her breathing was ragged. She was deliriously close. Adam slid his tongue up to her clit, drew it into his mouth and hummed. She screamed, actually screamed as her orgasm overcame her. She took a few deep breaths, sat up and kissed Adam lightly on the lips in praise. “Stand up.” Raven undid one cuff only to move his wrists to his front. In a nearby wall there was a hook, she guided his arms up and placed the center link of the cuffs into it. “Now, darling, did you think you were going to get your release so soon?”   
“I hoped not Mistress.”  
“Hoped not? That’s a very dangerous statement.” She picked out her favorite feather, and started running it over him, he bucked his hips when she ran it along his length. Its soft touch was maddening, he needed more.  
“Please Mistress,” he sighed.  
“What do you need pet? I thought you wanted to wait.” He shook his head at her statement.  
“Something more substantial Mistress. Please,” he begged. All she did was nod.   
“Where are you pet?”   
“A four.” Perfect, she tied a blindfold over his eyes. Next were the clothespins, one on each nipple, then she rolled a bamboo skewer between her fingers. Then, slowly, she drug it across his chest and down his stomach around his naval and back up to his arms. She drew designs to her heart’s content. His breaths were growing ragged.   
‘Wanted to wait…right….you are already so close.’   
“Where are you now pet?” Her breath tickled his ear and his cock twitched as her skin brushed against it.   
“A six maybe,” he licked his lips. “Please Mistress. I’m ready.”   
“Yes, yes you are.” She chuckled, she would grant him his release but only after teasing him with ideas. Some doms truly didn’t know the power of their words, but it was a talent Mistress Raven had perfected despite her young age. “But how? Should I suck you and paint that magnificent cock of yours with my lipstick? I could remove that blindfold and jerk you off so your seed spills on my breasts.” At that he whimpered. She smirked. “Granted that requires me kneeling to you, that I’m not sure I like. No, I think I’ll fuck you against that wall. Make you feel my cunt clamp down on you.” She had already retrieved a condom, and slipped it on him. His head rested at her entrance, slowly she impaled herself on him. This was easier said than done given their height difference but it didn’t matter especially once the blindfold came off. They found a rhythm, rough and punishing. Their breaths were ragged, both of them were close. “Come, for me now pet.” Raven’s head fell back with a groan as her orgasm washed over her. The spasming of her inner walls was his undoing and he spilled into the condom. She pushed away and started to undo the handcuffs, once they were off she escorted him to the bed. He was the only sub that cuddled in, going so far as nuzzling her shoulder. Finally, he laid his head down on her chest. She let him, after all she needed it just as much and she did. Raven ran her hands over his shoulders and cooed words of little consequence into his ear.   
“Do we have to be done for the night?”   
“We’ll see.” The mistress ran her nails over his scalp, which made him groan.  
‘Apparently, we aren’t done for the night.’ She smiled at the prospect.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in her bed, she was running a hand through my hair and all I could hear was her heartbeat. I couldn’t help but notice she was holding me against her bare chest, and how smooth her skin was. In her other hand was a tablet that she was reading.  
‘Blood…it’s been a while. And hers is so sweet.’ Ok, so I like a snack after sex. ‘Wonder what she would do….’ I pressed my lips to her sternum and cupped her breasts in my hands as I ran my thumbs around her nipples. Once they were fully erect I took one into my mouth as I rolled the other one between my thumb and index finger. Mistress let her head fall back with a moan.   
“Do you want to play again my pet?” Her grip tightened in my hair and she looked at me through hooded lids. Her dark hair was slightly mussed, and fuckable. My mistress looked down right fuckable. I love her ropes but I wouldn’t need them to get off with her looking like that. “Adam? Adam, are you alright? You look drained. Look at me.” Her eyes weren’t hooded anymore, I saw concern instead. She held up her wrist to my lips in offering. I think my eyes doubled and I started to back away.  
‘How did you know?’ Mistress grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me to her lips for a gentle kiss.   
“Adam, it’s Detroit. You are one of the most normal people I’ve met. Now, go ahead. You drank my blood before. Or didn’t you think I noticed.” I tentatively took her wrist and brought it to my lips, and felt my fangs descend. I bit. Sweet, salty and metallic blood flooded my mouth. I opened my eyes to see her spreading her labia and running her fingers over her clit and her head lolled back in ecstasy. She looked like a poem embodied. I’m not sure Keats would have been able to put her form into words. Nor would Poussin be able to convey her beauty to a canvas. This work of art was mine, for me alone. Finally, I had had my fill of blood and closed her wounds.   
“You’re low on potassium. Just so you know.” I whispered then kissed her. I let my hand lightly trace down her abdomen then I reached her center. She was still pumping her fingers, I brushed her clit and she whimpered into the kiss. I had to admit that while my mistress is beautiful when she controls watching her surrender is just as satisfying. I started pumping two fingers in tandem with hers. I drug them down her walls, she whimpered.  
‘There we go.’ Only a few minutes later she came apart on my hand as I nibbled on her ear lobe. I drew her coated fingers into my mouth, followed by my own.   
“So, my darling Adam, would you like to play?”   
“Yes, Mistress.”   
‘Since when am I that obedient?’ She got up and went to a peg on the wall, where she kept her rope. She selected a few lengths of emerald green rope and walked back over to the bed. Don’t even get me started on how she walks. How she swings her hips and how her breasts bounce with every movement.   
“Is this what you came here hoping for Pet?”   
“Yes, Mistress.”  
“Fold your legs under you, good. Now, spread your knees farther apart lay back and stretch your arms toward the headboard.” Then I felt the smooth satin run against my legs as she tied my calves to my lower thighs. She worked her way up until my ankles where secured to my upper thighs. The knots then formed an intricate web across my torso. I could already feel my breath deepening and muscles relaxing. All my brain had to do was let go and submit. She bit my left nipple and licked the right, all the while tying her web up my chest. She tied off that length and reached for another length, then she started lashing my hands to the wrought iron of the headboard. Mistress got off the bed and walked across the room and opened a chest and pulled out a bowl of ice. Then she grabbed a rope with clothes pins and a small ball attached to it, a feather, a riding crop, and a small bottle of lube. She laid them out with precision on the bed beside me. “Are you comfortable?”  
“Yes, Mistress.”  
“Good. You’ll be there for a while.” I squirmed with anticipation. She picked up the clothes pins on a cord and started pinching them on my torso at random. “Bite down here, and keep that knot behind your teeth.” She ran the other end of the cord through a pulley and reattached the ball to it. “Have you guessed my game yet Pet? You keep that end of the cord in your mouth but if you let go the weight will drop and all of the pins will come off with a snap.” I grit my teeth into the cord. “I’ll tease you until you let go- that would be when I win. If you don’t let go- you win. And the next time we fuck you can fuck me however you like.” She settled between my legs. “If you need this to stop grunt three times. Do you understand?”   
I nodded.   
“I have waited far too long to have your cock in my mouth.” She poured some lube in her hand and massaged it over my shaft. Then she pursed her plump lips and slowly enveloped me, she flicked her tongue under my head then swirled it along the shaft. I felt the back of her throat and still she took me deeper. I wanted to open my mouth, but I couldn’t. I wanted to win. And then she started bobbing her head on my cock. Now that was a magnificent sight, but still all I could do was groan in the back of my throat. She came off of me with a pop. I whimpered. She leaned over and grabbed an ice cube and ran it over my perineum. Fuuuuuuck! I jumped and pushed into her mouth. She took me into her hot throat every damn time and she kept running that ice cube all over my body.   
‘How badly do I really want to win?’  
She took the riding crop and flicked my thighs. The ice cube was left to finish melting on my stomach. Right into my belly button.   
“Come whenever you like Pet.” She kept bobbing and swirling her tongue, but when she had my tip on her tongue and hummed that did me in. She swallowed everything. “I guess I should have made that more challenging.” She held the cord in front of my mouth. “You can let go.” As I did, she let it go to. Every pin came off with a snap.   
“That was cruel.” I said through gritted teeth.   
“I never said I was nice.” She smirked and her eyes danced. “Still comfortable?”  
“Yes, mistress.”   
“Good, because I have every intention of riding you in that position.”   
“I thought you said we could fuck however I wanted to if I won.”   
“Rain check. Redeemable after I fuck you still tied up like this.” I paused after her answer.   
“Since we have a moment, when was the last time you didn’t include kink into your fucking.”  
“Never. Even my first time included handcuffs.” That made my cock twitch, she noticed immediately. 

O tonight will be fantastic.


	4. Chapter 4

I ran my fingers over Adam’s torso feeling his smooth skin under the rope. I reached across him, deliberately brushing my breasts against his toned chest, I opened the drawer of my nightstand and pulled out some matches. I lit some candles and once I was satisfied that the wax was pooling I swung my leg over his hips. Adam was still recovering at the moment, but I’d take care of that soon enough. If he was lucky. A devious smirk came across my face, since riding crops and zippers didn’t faze him perhaps a cage would. I swung myself back off of him and walked over to the wardrobe where I kept the new equipment. I opened the drawer that I keep the cages in, ‘so lovely.’ I couldn’t choose one that just looked intimidating, it would have to be painful as well. I selected a steel contraption, ‘it should be big enough for him.’ I slipped it out of the box along with its padlock and keys. I sauntered over to Adam he looked up at me with glazed eyes. ‘Still in a blissful headspace, aren’t you?’ Adam ran his tongue over his lips and his eyes slowly drifted down to the object in my hand.  
“This? Oh, don’t worry about this.” I slid the cage over his cock and secured the ring around his scrotum. I walked away from him again to grab a cold bottle of water, a little extra swing in my hips, of course. “Tip your head up darling, I can’t have you getting dehydrated on me. Are your hands numb?”  
“No Mistress.” He took a swig from the bottle. “Mhmm, thanks.” He let his head fall back and squirmed as much as he could.  
“You don’t drink much water do you?” I checked the candles again and saw him shake his head out of the corner of my eye. “Not good darling.”  
“I’ve survived on blood for 400 years, water hasn’t been much of a priority.” Adam cleared his throat as he rolled his shoulders. I straddled his stomach, avoiding his cock. He groaned, now realizing what the steel on him member prevented. “You are positively wicked.” I leaned forward, biting his earlobe.  
“Again, I never said I was nice.” I moved my hips further down and ran my dripping cunt over his cock. Pity he couldn’t get hard in that thing. Poor boy. Finally the candles had enough wax collected in them, so I picked the first one up and started to let the wax dribble onto his chest. His back arched as he gasped. Some of the white wax hit his nipple causing jolt to run through his system. His cock was straining against its cage.  
“Please Mistress,” he whispered.  
“What do you need darling boy?”  
“To fuck you.”  
“What my mouth wasn’t enough?” I picked up the next candle and repeated the process with green wax. I drug my nails over his skin in between the ropes. He shook his head and swallowed.  
“It’s not that Ma’am, it’s just that your quim is so much better.” I smirked.  
‘All in due time.’ I poured some more wax on his lower stomach and rolled my hips again and again over him. “Where are you pet?”  
“Hard to tell, a five maybe.”  
‘Not as deep as I thought, but he’s deeper than he has been lately.’ I took the next candle, the blue one, and began pouring it on his upper thighs. With my other hand I stroked him through the steel. “Are you sure you want this off? I looks so lovely on you.” He groaned as a response, he realized bucking his hips wasn’t going to happen. Damn, if he wasn’t so….dare I say gorgeous? And if I didn’t want him so badly I’d make him keep that thing on a lot longer than twenty minutes. I unlocked the cage and never have I seen a man harden so fast. I moved so his head was prodding at my entrance and braced my hands on his shoulders then I very, very slowly lowered myself onto him. After all, he had been so good today. I stilled myself to briefly readjust to his size, but that was the last bit of tenderness that I would show him. I slid back up his length and then slammed down over and over again. The wax on Adam’s torso was cracking, his breathing was shallow. It was killing him that he wasn’t able to move his hips. He wouldn’t last much longer, and quite frankly neither would I. I could already feel the tightening in my thighs and coil wind in my stomach. My walls started to clench around him, my mouth dropped open as my head tipped back. I let my orgasm overtake me as I ground myself against Adam’s hips. His cock twitched deep in me just as the peak of my orgasm began to fade. The feeling of his cum coating my walls triggered another orgasm, my cunt clamped down on him again. When I came back down from my euphoria I cut the ropes away from Adam’s arms and peeled the remaining wax off of his skin.  
“Adam, stand up for a moment.” His legs were a tad wobbly from being bound in that position for so long. I stripped the blankets off of the mattress, leaving the terrycloth liner on the mattress. After I grabbed a sheet, a fuzzy blanket and a bottle of lotion Adam curled up next to me and let me massage his arms. After I had finished rubbing his stiff muscles he curled back up to me, only this time he wrapped me in the blanket with him. Adam was unconscious in a matter of moments, I fell asleep soon after with my hand curled in his thick hair. I vaguely remember him murmuring something about how next time it would be his way.


	5. bound to seduction

Adam woke up in her bed, still wrapped in his favorite blanket, alone. He knew she hadn’t been gone for long as the mattress was still warm from her body. He groaned, sat up and reluctantly got out of the comfortable bed. After grabbing a robe, he suddenly realized as he opened the door that he had no idea what time it was or if the sun was up, which could be a problem. Carefully he looked outside of the room and saw a window at the end of the hall, once he was assured that he really was looking at an inky black sky he went in search of his mistress. At the base of the stairs Adam could hear her humming in the kitchen, but first he looked around the living room. He focused more on her bookshelf than anything else, poetry….lots of poetry. Some of it was contemporary, but most of it was older.   
‘Emily Dickenson, lovely.’ Adam picked up an anthology of Classic poems. ‘William Butler Yeats, Walt Whitman, Wallace Stevens, Percy Bysshe Shelley, William Shakespeare, Edgar Allan Poe, John Milton, Edna St. Vincent Millay, John Keats.’ He smiled. ‘Robert Frost, T.S. Eliot, Lord Byron….” He rolled his eyes, shaking his head ever so slightly. The book he was most impressed to see had to do with Nikola Tesla’s papers and inventions. He wandered back to the doorway of the dining room, an antique dining set, complete with a full china cabinet. Adam stepped into the kitchen doorway and his breath caught in his throat. She stood at the counter with her back to him, he never saw her with her hair down, it came down to her mid-back. It looked like silk, just like the blue robe she wore. Adam didn’t quite know what to make of her posture, she stood straight with her hands on the edge of the counter and tension in her shoulders. The kettle went off, she rubbed the back of her neck, and stood on her toes to grab a mug from the cabinet. Adam could help but watch how her robe pulled across her round ass. She was the opposite of Eve. Eve was tall and lean, light and graceful like a willow tree. Raven was shorter, curvier, and had a different kind of grace. She moved like a cat ready to attack at any time and it truly came out when she held a whip. Finally, Adam moved into the kitchen as she put her tea down on the counter he put his hands on her waist. Slowly, he drug them up over her rib cage and to her shoulders.   
“You seem tense,” his deep voice was gravelly to her ears. Adam moved her hair to the side as he started rubbing her stiff muscles, he ran his lips up and down her neck, kissing and nipping as he pleased. Raven let out a long breath and despite herself leaned back into his touch. “Tell me when was the last time you were seduced?”   
“I can’t remember,” she lost herself in his touch for a moment. “My guess would be never.”   
“Mmmm… a virgin?” Adam smirked and bit her ear. Raven chuckled. His hands smoothed down her front, squeezing her breasts, then working their way down her stomach. “Mistress, you are wearing far too much.” He deftly undid the knot in the belt that was holding her robe together. He splayed his hands over her belly then let his fingertips run back up her torso. He helped the robe fall from her shoulders, baring her to him.   
“So, this is what you want? Slow and gentle?”   
“I believe you said ‘any way’ I want.”   
“If this is what you like why did you come to me with my ropes?” Raven surprised Adam as she kissed his jaw line.  
“I want it this way now so that way I know you won’t forget the time you gave up control to me.” Adam captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Gently, he turned her to face him then he lifted her so her legs circled his waist. Raven wrapped her arms around Adam’s neck, and ran her tongue over his lips. He carried her into the living room and laid her back on the chaise lounge. He let his hands wander down the soft skin of her legs. Raven laid back and watched as Adam tenderly worked his way up her body kissing and nuzzling as he pleased. Much to her displeasure he ran his tongue up her slit only once before kissing his way up her stomach. Adam eagerly drew her nipple into his mouth while tweaking the other between his thumb and index finger. He nipped his way up her sternum, finally Raven had enough of his teasing and pulled him up to her. As they lost each themselves in a deep kiss she nearly tore his robe off of his body. Finally, she felt cool skin and toned muscles under her fingertips. He rolled to his side, he let his large hand wander over her figure settling between her legs. Raven gasped as he played with her clit, and slowly he inserted two fingers scissoring them to stretch her. Soon she was writhing and just beginning to spasm around his fingers. Adam was intoxicated with the scent of both her blood and her arousal, he felt his fangs descend which he let sink in to her flesh just above her clavicle. Her entire body convulsed as she came. He drank her blood until he had his fill, he drew his fingers out of her and licked them clean. Adam moaned as the taste of her arousal mixed with the aftertaste of Raven’s blood, he leaned over and kissed her. His tongue began to explore her mouth, she let her fingers trace over his strong jaw, he shifted himself so he was on top of her. Raven felt the head of his cock prodding at her entrance, yet he didn’t move even when she rolled her hips he didn’t move. Adam dropped his forehead against hers as he slid his forearms under her shoulders.   
“You’re going to want to hang on to something Mistress,” Adam licked his lips. “Might I suggest my shoulders?” No sooner had Raven put her hands on his back then he entered her in one swift thrust. All of the air left her lungs and a moan passed her lips. Adam rolled his hips with a particular finesse, being sure to hit every possible spot inside of her and would grind up against her to tease her clit. Within moments Raven was arching her back and chanting his name as he picked up his pace, thrusting harder and faster. She cried out as she came, Adam let her come down from her peak only to drive her to it again. Over and over. Finally, after what felt like an eternity to Raven he finished deep within her.   
“Oh, my dear Mistress, we’re not done yet.” Adam rasped into her ear. Much to Raven’s surprise he settled between her legs, his mouth hovering an inch from her still quivering cunt. He flicked his tongue against her clit, her sensitized flesh responding perfectly to him. He thrusted into her, tasting her juices mixed with his seed. After Raven had another three orgasms he stopped, grabbed his robe, and stretched out next to her. She was almost unconscious from his efforts.   
“That was lovely, my Dear.” She kissed his bottom lip.   
“You already have a plan for the next time don’t you?” Adam pulled her closer, and nuzzled her hair. She chuckled.  
“O yes…and the next several times after that.”


End file.
